1. Field of Invention
This invention is in the field of underground animal gassing devices and more particularly, mole gassing devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gassing underground animals such as moles is a long developed art such as beginning with a hand held hose as in U.S. Pat. No. 1,492,732 and the more complex devices such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,065,976 and in 5,109,628 wherein the units are self contained.
Particular reference here is made to moles which have been indicated to be the most difficult of rodents to control or destroy. If left unchecked they can destroy large areas of lawn in a short time.
Efforts have been made to control or limit the growth of moles by destroying their food supply or by using a mole eradicating substance. However, these methods have not been found to be successful.